<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunflowers Make Me Think of You by queenhomeslice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742598">Sunflowers Make Me Think of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice'>queenhomeslice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Promptober 2020, promptio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladio surprises Prompto with some sweet gifts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunflowers Make Me Think of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final<br/>Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own<br/>the rights to FF in any way</p><p>———<br/>Promptober Day 1: Sunflowers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto smiles shyly at the barista as he pays for his latte, shivering as a gust of cold air swirls in through the door as yet another customer slides inside. The coffee shop is packed, and people just keep filing in. Prompto doesn’t blame them—hot coffee on a cold afternoon is like, one of his favorite things ever. He meanders down to the far side of the bar to wait for his order, digging his phone out of his other pocket. There’s a message from Gladio from just a minute ago—weird, he hadn’t heard his phone vibrate. He grins as he thinks about his boyfriend—tall, beefy, handsome Gladio...how had he gotten so lucky? He turns the brightness down on his phone in case Gladio has decided to tease him (which he has a habit of doing at the most inopportune times), and swipes across the screen to open the message.</p><p>It’s, thankfully, rated <em>E for Everyone</em>. It’s a selfie of Gladio in one of Insomnia’s many trendy little boutiques; the royal shield is holding up a long, sleeveless muscle shirt with a large holographic sunflower on the front of it—it looks like the sort of thing Prompto would pair with his ripped black skinny jeans and mustard yellow Vans. He grins wide as he replies.</p><p><em>Bro that looks so cool! How much is it, and where?! I need it</em>.</p><p>The barista calls out Prompto’s order and he scrambles past the crowd to grab the large hot cup, moving quickly to one of the few unoccupied chairs left in the café. His phone dings again as he sits, and Prompto takes a tiny sip of his coffee as he glances at his phone again.</p><p>
  <em>No worries baby, I already picked it up for you. Where are ya?</em>
</p><p>Prompto flushes red at the pet name and feels himself get too giddy at Gladio’s generosity. It’s so easy to feel out of his league, dating nobility, but Gladio has never once looked down on him like he was lesser than. It’s one of the small miracles of Prompto’s otherwise mundane life.</p><p>
  <em>I’m in Chocobeans, the one on the corner of 5<sup>th</sup> and West. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The one with the shitty wifi and bitchy manager, got it</em>
</p><p>Prompto snorts into his latte and brings up Instagram, scrolling as he sips his coffee and people-watches.</p><p> </p><p>The door chimes again ten minutes later, and Prompto looks up—he can’t help but smile as Gladio moves through the throng of caffeine addicts. He’s pressed into a thick off-white cable-knit sweater—it stretches across his broad chest, and the fabric holds on for dear life. His dark jeans and heavy winter boots complete his outfit, and his long dark hair is tied up into a cute little man bun on the top of his head. He looks...good. <em>Too</em> good. Prompto can’t stop staring as Gladio approaches his seat, multiple shopping bags in hand.</p><p>“Hey,” he says softly, gazing up at the demigod that is Gladiolus Amicitia.</p><p>“Hey Sunshine,” Gladio says, bending all the way down to kiss him gently on the lips.</p><p>Prompto can’t help but gasp softly into his mouth. Gladio’s kisses always make him melt.</p><p>Gladio pulls away, chuckling. “What’s in the cup?”</p><p>“Oh, uh. Vanilla latte, with coconut milk.”</p><p>“Sounds good, can I try?”</p><p>Prompto licks his lips as he holds up the sleeved paper cup.</p><p>Gladio takes a long drag of the coffee and smacks his lips, sighing with a loud <em>Aaaaaah. </em></p><p>Prompto fidgets a little. “So, uh. What’s in the bags?” he asks as Gladio returns his drink.</p><p>“Oh yeah! Here.” Gladio squats in front of Prompto and all of the shop bags, digging for his prize.</p><p>Prompto’s eyes flick up to see several female patrons openly ogling Gladio’s ass. He doesn’t blame them—he feels cheeky and winks at them, nodding toward the burly man who’s rustling in the large black bag on the floor. He doesn’t often feel jealous, but sometimes it’s nice to let people know that Gladio’s taken. He <em>almost</em> feels sorry for them as he sees realization bloom across their faces.</p><p>“Here we go,” says Gladio, drawing out the white shirt.</p><p>Prompto puts his coffee cup between his thighs and takes the shirt, unfolding it. It looks even cooler up close. The sunflower is huge and shiny, twinkling rainbow in the bright lights of the café as Prompto moves the fabric in his hands.</p><p>“It’s really cool, Gladio. Thanks.” He folds it back sloppily, handing it over lest it get messed up. Prompto’s so accident prone—he'd hate to spill coffee on a gift he hasn’t even gotten a chance to wear yet.</p><p>Gladio’s honey-amber eyes twinkle back at him—he takes the shirt and shoves it back in the bag, but then brings out a large black box and hands it to Prompto.</p><p>“Waaaah, Gladio! Another gift? You shouldn’t have!” Prompto bites his lip as he takes it. He wishes he had the kind of cash necessary to buy Gladio all the nice things he sees in shiny storefront windows—but even with his Crownsguard stipend, he <em>still</em> hasn’t saved enough to move out of his parents’ house.</p><p>Gladio shakes his head. “I had to. Go on, open it.”</p><p>Prompto fumbles the box top open, and gasps softly as he sees its contents.</p><p>It’s a silver and bronze sunflower pendant on a heavy chain—and Prompto has no doubt that the metal is real and not cheaply made. He sniffs a little, wiping away a stray tear. “It’s really pretty, Gladio. I...I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“Sunflowers always remind me of you,” Gladio says, taking one of Prompto’s skinny hands in his own, squeezing it tight. “It opens up in the middle.”</p><p>“Huh?” Prompto withdraws his hand and presses two fingers on either side of the flower’s pistil, sliding the halves open.</p><p>The sunflower necklace parts in half to reveal an underplate inscribed with the words <em>“You are my sunshine.”</em></p><p>Prompto gets choked up again—it's one of the first pet names Gladio ever called him, and it puts him on top of the world every time Gladio says it.</p><p>“Gladio, I...” he sniffs hard again.</p><p>“Here, let me put it on you.” Gladio takes the box back and unhooks the necklace from the cardboard insert, leaning forward to close the lobster clasp around Prompto’s slender neck.</p><p>“Beautiful,” the shield murmurs as he draws back, keeping one large hand on the side of Prompto’s face.</p><p>Prompto’s eyes flutter closed as he nuzzles into Gladio’s hand.</p><p>“You are my sunshine,” Gladio says, lifting one of Prompto’s hands, dusting a kiss across his knuckles.</p><p>“You make me happy when skies are gray,” Prompto finishes.</p><p>Gladio rumbles out a laugh. “C’mon. I bought some new outfits. I was thinking I could model them for ya back at my place?”</p><p>Prompto’s eyes snap open wide, and he nods, gripping his coffee cup as he stands. “Lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Gladio laughs again as he rises and grabs his bags in one hand, threading his other fingers with Prompto’s, gripping his sunshine tight all the way back to his apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>